finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Goken
Goken is a supporting character from Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. A travelling monk from the Kingdom of Pharm, he is in charge of protecting his homeland. He briefly appears in the main scenario, along with Ayaka, in Chapter VI. Profile Appearance Goken is a young adult man with tanned skin, and long brown hair tied in a ponytail. As characteristic of a Monk, he is quite muscular. His clothing is very much the norm of Monks, dressed with a martial artist attire and shoes common of eastern nations leaving the lower sections of his leg exposed. His pants are blue with a grey belt and a strand of clothing with golden decorations. His outfit has armored sections coloured brown in the legs and abdomen. He wears a pair of blue bracers on his arms and is barechested although with a strand of clothing towards his left side. Personality Goken used to be a rather arrogant and overconfident person, proud of his strength. It wasn't until he was soundly defeated by another martial artist that he was significantly humbled down, now seeking not only strength of mind and body but also of soul. He is a honorable warrior and dutiful person as he fights and polishes his abilities to protect his town while also growing as martial artist. He does seek to defeat the person who beat him although his motives seem more benign than before. He gets along with Ayaka and often work together. Interestingly enough he has a fear of ghosts and undead creatures, although he can still accomplish his missions nonetheless. Story Goken, thought of by many as a prodigy, was a travelling monk who honed his skills and was strong of body and mind and grew arrogant as a result. He then met another martial artist who was also strong of soul and thoroughly defeated Goken, the experience humbling him down significantly and making him realize his shortcomings. He thus trains more earnestly in order to also become strong of soul and defeat that person, although still unable to get past his fear of ghosts and reaper-type monsters. At present time he devotes his time training and going in expeditions to protect his town from dangerous monsters and keep his people safe. He's trusted by his fellow warriors and gets along with Ayaka whom he works with closely. He is responsible for investigating incidents and performing exterminations, dealing with monster-related cases. Goken appears before Rain's party in the Town of Sian having returned from an expedition that went terribly wrong as he was severely injured after fighting a 'monster in blue armor'. This alerts Nichol, who is hungry for revenge against his sworn enemy, and rushes to fight this monster (who unbeknownst to Goken and Ayaka, the party must stop before she and her comrades destroy the Dark Crystal). The party follows him as Sakura hurriedly instructs Ayaka to keep the people safe. Ayaka tends to Goken's wounds soon afterwards. Goken is later seen with Ayaka and the townspeople joining in prayer as the party faces the Chaotic Darkness. Their prayers dissolves the monster's barrier allowing the party to defeat it. Gameplay Goken appears as an optional playable character. His job listed as Monk, he is a 4-6★ Rare Summon and a unit that focuses on physical damage through the usage of combos, following his own attacks with more powerful unlocked moves. He can only equip fists, but his armor selection is somewhat more varied: hats, clothes, light armor, robes and accessories. He appeared as a guest unit in the story event In Search of True Strength. Gallery FFBE 653 Goken.png|No. 653 Goken (4★). FFBE 654 Goken.png|No. 654 Goken (5★). FFBE 655 Goken.png|No. 655 Goken (6★). FFBE Goken animation.gif| FFBE Goken animation2.gif| FFBE Goken animation3.gif| FFBE Goken animation4.gif| FFBE Goken animation5.gif| FFBE Goken animation6.gif| FFBE Goken animation7.gif| FFBE Goken animation8.gif| FFBE Goken animation9.gif| Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Category:Monks